


tax days

by candy_coated_eyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heavy Angst, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_coated_eyes/pseuds/candy_coated_eyes
Summary: do not read if under the age 15





	tax days

her body twisted and moaned under me. my knife dug further into her body. her screams echoed lustily through the alley way.my hand cupped her cheek and she looked at me. her eyes were clouded with lust and fear. i caught her bloodstained lips with mine  
_____/____/____/____//___/66/  
 a mothers hum hushed her childs cries. she pressed the infant boy to her breast and he suckled. she smiles and turns her head softly to watch passbyers softly. her husband stiffly walks out and leans down, wispering something into her ear. his hand rests on his shoulder confortingly as she begins to cry. the baby begins to wail again and she stood running inside covering her breast.  
______/________/________/_______/  
 inside ofthe tall building the infant scream. the mothers sobs echo out aswell. the husband exits the house quickly. the screams get louder and the woman begins to scream. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP HURT EATHEN! PLEASE! NO!" the childs scream grew louder and then sudenly stopped. the infant grew still and went limp soon after being thrown down  
____/__________//_____/____/  
i held her heart in my hands softly. "oh how is it one who is so lustful has a heart so pure"i smiled. i lick down her cold bare stomach and suckled against her frozen clit. i etracted my knife and grin. i arrise standing and walk out of the alleyway and into the night once more.  
_/__/__/__/___/__/___   
the tax collector held the now feint woman softly cupping her warm cheek harshly. "i always did like them quiet..." he looked down at the now dead infant and grined grabbing it. he laid the woman down and smiled. he pulled out his knife. 

he cut away her clothes and dug the knife down to the hilt into her stomach. the mother screamed awake and cried. the collector sat on the mothers hips.

he grabbed the infants eyelid and beegan ripping down causing a strip of flesh to be pulled away.  he collected 4 strips of flesh before chuckleing. "open wide sweetheart~ hehehe....".

 he shoved the meat into her mouth-forcing her to eat her own prodgeny. she chokes on it and screams. her cries are muffled and he doesnt let herspit out the flesh. when she gives in and swollows. he pats her nose "good girl. now... let the FUN begin".

 he leans down and kisses her. he grinds his hips down against hers. she cries and is limp under him. he begins to pamper her. she slowly forgets whys shes crying. lust fills her and she moans into the kiss. he twists his knife in her stomach and she screams


End file.
